


Cruel Prince

by fairy_tale



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 21st Century, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jungwoo - Freeform, Lucas (NCT) Being an Asshole, Luwoo, M/M, Modern Royalty, Unrequited Love, lucas - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tale/pseuds/fairy_tale
Summary: 21st Century Asia's proeminent form of government is monarchy.Premise: Prince Kim Jungwoo always does what's expected and asked of him; "Don't be so much like your brother", "Be more like your brother", "Be yourself". He carries himself the way a Prince should; he's gentle, responsible, chivalrous, charming, witty and intelligent. He can differentiate renaissance from baroque like his royal pedigree demands him to. However to deviate the media's attention from his younger brother, he agrees to have a fake engagement with his nêmesis Wong Yukhei.A power move to liberate his brother and manipulate the media but what will it cost him?





	Cruel Prince

Jungwoo woke up from his deep slumber; in his dream he was on the edge of a cliff wondering about the great perhaps, he had looked behind him then, like a clock  
he went back in time to when things were of a simpler taste. His eyes changed direction and drifted over the edge, a strange thing was happening,  
he felt a sudden rush to jump, to disappear into the vast blue, but his feet were stuck to the ground, his spine felt numb and he started to panic, an  
electric jolt ran though him then and Jungwoo jumped. As his dark brown eyes, the colour of the rich soil silently closed he felt himself waking up.  
Jungwoo decided to turn on his television, the news were on; speculations about a member of the royal family being illegitimate were on, it wasn't news to him though.  
It was most likely the reason why Jaemin had changed his name, he had knowledge of it since he was a child and it never stunned him, they all have their father's eyes but  
Jaemin has this look in them, almost as if he is reading someone while talking to them, incredibly "perceptive of one's soul". That's how he says it.  
Due to the speculation's regarding Jungwoo's younger brother coming to light, his phone kept buzzing; Ten, Thailand's crown prince and Jungwoo's best friend wanted  
all the sordid details; who, when and why specifically. Taeil, on the other hand had arranged for an emergency meeting with everyone, including Jungwoo's father.  
"Sorry, can't talk right now", this was going to be a long day, he thought to himself.  
Almost everyone sat at the round oak table, Jaemin had his feet on it until father arrived, his posture changed from "I don't care" to "very concerned citizen" in a matter  
of seconds, he always tried to make father notice him. Crown prince Doyoung arrived right after father, he seemed tired; my eldest brother, always making us look  
good and never complaining, he did everything from exhausting interviews to socializing with the elite. Now that we were all there it was time for damage control.  
Jungwoo felt tired, and his eyes kept closing, Doyoung had a small smile on his face, Jungwoo realized that his brother looked sad and not tired after all. After  
so much arguing Jaemin snappped "How is this my fault? I never asked to be born, this is YOUR FAULT, you should deal with it father, instead of making us feel miserable",  
it was such a rare occurrence for him to talk back to father but Jungwoo understood his reasoning, he always blamed himself because mother was never as close with him as me or Doyoung. I was practically asleep when Doyoung pinched my leg "Wh-What? O-Oh huh yeah I agree", everyone looked at me with wide eyes, "I guess that solves it..." Taeil said looking at me with what seemed to be a tiny bit of pity. "What did i just agree to do?" Jaemin looked furious, his cheeks were puffed up and red, for a moment, Jungwoo thought he was upset at him, "How many of us will have to be the sacrificial lamb until you admit your own faults father?"  
He was getting married. At least that's what the media would think, there would be no actual marriage; and it would be actually okay by him, jungwoo knew all the aristocracy in Asia and almost every one was on good terms with him except one person. Everyone but him.  
Two days later Jungwoo still didn't know with whom he was "supposed" to marry, enphasis on "supposed". The crowd cheered has the Kim brother's presented themselves as a united front, father would announce Jungwoo's marriage so that the speculation's about Nana would stop. "Smile a bit more, you seem way too nervous" Doyoung whispered in jungwoo's ear and so he did. "It is with great pride and joy that I announce that my son; Kim Jungwoo will be getting married." Everyone was shocked, reporter's were on a frenzy to take pictures of him, some fans were crying. "My future son-in-law is none other than Wong Yukhei, crown prince of China" As my father said those words I died inside, everyone but him. Not him. All of a sudden Yukhei appeared from an helicopter, with security all around him. He smiled his devious smile at Jungwoo and as he was about to let his inner thoughts show through his face, Jaemin whispered solemnly "I'm sorry big bro".  
Yukhei came to his side, asking for his hand silently and against Jungwoo's own will he conceded.

Lucas had come to love being alone as a child; and as an only son and apparent heir to one of the three important regions of China, Hong Kong, all his friends were handpicked for him since a young age and likewise he developed a sense of mistrust from those who surrounded him. He felt watched, and he was in fact, especially since China and it's people had come to accept the fact that the royal family was that of three different lineages; the Dong's who resided in Beijing, the Zhong's from Beijing, and finally the Wong's who live in Hong Kong. A troublesome fact being that politically Hong Kong always had their sense of independence from the rest of China and because the media loves drama, they always tried to make Hong Kong's Prince, Lucas himself look bad. He wasn't a bad kid, well, he wasn't exactly good either but he definitely has a strong sense of duty and honour and that has to count for something. One thing was for sure, the media needed an escape goat, Lucas was it. His real name Yukhei was always plastered on gossip magazines TMZ and such, pictures of him eating out and having fun were always the big friday scoop. His sense of being observed became a daily thing for him, even if he was alone, he wasn't because the cameras followed. And as sad as it is, it gave him comfort, in a way. That's one of the main reason's why he moved to the U.K as a teen, and to study abroad; on that priviledged private school for boys, that's where he had first met his now betrothed prince, Jungwoo.  
It started like this; every day he'd see Jungwoo sitting alone in the library, reading. He read the strangest things; greek and roman mythology, he studied the ancient greek and roman art, and after that he'd read about the history of England. Lucas was fascinated, he even heard him say to a friend once "If I'm living in their country I might as well learn something". Lucas had decided to finally make some friends; he started to go out with the rich and priviledged, going against his initial ideologies and soon found himself befriending people just like him; Johnny, crazy rich american boy from Chicago, he knew everyone from everywhere, Lucas liked him instantaneously because he told him right of the bat "I don't know who you think you are but I'm supposed to be the tallest asian here". Then there was Yuta, crown heir to Japan, an activist and spokesperson for human rights, he was a candidate to be the first Prince UNICEF Ambassador from Asia, Lucas couldn't help but to feel proud of his friend, he was using his image for something positive and bringing light to real matters. One day as he was looking for Jungwoo in the school's library just to get a glimpse of what he was reading this time around, Jungwoo softly spoke to him for the first time "So his royal majesty seems to like flower boys huh?". Lucas blushed, Jungwoo's eyes were a beautiful dark brown and his voice was that of an angel.  
They started hanging out then, everyday he'd go to Jungwoo and they'd talk about everything a little; in the beginning it was literature, art, movies and then they'd talk about philosophy; from Plato, Aristotle and Socrates to Kant, Tzu and Locke. He liked that, however Lucas didn't know if he like-liked him; he didn't want to lose him as a friend and he didn't want to miss out on whatever this was. He never got a chance to know what it was; he had gone to a party, everyone that was "everyone", according to Johhny, would be there so Lucas invited Jungwoo. He said no. When asked why he said "Because I think I'm falling for you and I don't even know where you stand, where WE stand..." he pointed between them. Honestly Lucas had already drank a bit at that point in time and he could've sworn he was about to give Jungwoo the truth about his feelings. Except he wasn't. He still didn't know what he felt and he wasn't about to lie, so he stayed silent and left after a while to think things through. Wrong move Yukhei, wrong move. Things escalated after that, Jungwoo was still his friend but everything changed. With time Jungwoo changed to Lucas, the once soft boy turned into someone Yukhei despised. He noticed the things he hated on Jungwoo slowly but surely; his lack of personality, him being a pushover and unwilling to speak up. if he ever felt something towards him, it was over before it even started.  
Now, years later Yukhei felt like Talos; a machine with no feelings instructed to protect Europa from being invaded. Jungwoo's reads actually taught him something, it seemed that their time spent together hadn't been a waste of time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to give credit where it's due to @saintaeil on twt for inspiring me with her yutae au <3


End file.
